


Saint-like

by janna101



Series: Movie Nerds [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt 1, M/M, OT5, post-movie premiere, x-factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janna101/pseuds/janna101
Summary: One Direction attended the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 1 premiere in their fetus X-Factor days. I figured the boys (at least some of them) would have appreciated the jokes from the film.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Movie Nerds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Saint-like

The boys clambered into the van, exuding hectic excitement despite it coming close to midnight. Liam slammed the door shut, and the driver started away from Leicester Square as voices rose above each other in the backseats. 

“Lads, that was brilliant, Jesus, or I think it was, I missed a bit turning around in me seat to get a look at the Luna girl, she’s class.”

“I realized that when you knocked my popcorn all over me, if this butter doesn’t come out I’m sicking Caroline on you.”

“Niall, you’re joking yourself if you think she’ll message you, I don’t think movie stars go for lanky blondes from the X-Factor.”

“Eejit!”

Louis laughed along with Zayn, taking a turn at ruffling Niall’s hair, drawing back his hand before receiving a wack. He turned to his right where Harry sat to see what he had to say about their friend. Harry was relaxed against the seat, knees splayed out to each side, grinning in agreement with the rest of the boys. He looked at Louis when he saw him turn around, and his smile grew almost imperceptibly bigger.

Louis gave a smirk, and without breaking eye contact, said, “Anyone got a pen on them?”

“Uh, yeah, there ya go,” Zayn passed the blue pen behind himself to Louis’ outstretched hand.

Grabbing the pen, Louis fell back onto his seat, mirroring Harry’s tired stance. He brought the pen to his mouth, using his teeth to pop off the cap and spitting it to his lap before leaning toward the boy opposite him. He grabbed the arm closest to him, letting the elbow rest in his right hand as he pulled up Harry’s jacket sleeve to expose a few centimeters of skin above the wrist. The light brush of fingertips on bare skin sent tingles up to Harry’s spine, but his only noticeable tell of affectation was a quiet and short inhale. Harry was zeroed in on watching Louis’ movements, the pen making its way across his skin. 

When Louis pulled away, Harry took his first good look at Louis’ creation. It just looked like a bunch of small circles scattered on the back of his hand and his wrist. He looked over to Louis, quirking his eyebrow in question. Louis gave a sly smile back.

“How are you feeling Harry?”

Harry felt like Louis was leading him to something, and Harry would follow him--he would follow Louis anywhere--but he just didn’t know what that destination was. 

“Uh, how am I feeling Lou?”

“Saint-like.”

Harry burst out in laughter, catching the other boys’ attention to the commotion behind them. Louis brought Harry’s arm up, presenting his drawing to the band members.

“Lads, we’ve got to get Harry canonized quick, he’s _holey_.”

Zayn and Liam groaned as Niall joined in on Harry’s continuing laughter. 

“It wasn’t even that funny in the movie.”

“You lot were making such a scene, I thought they’d sack us for sure.”

Louis grinned in satisfaction, dropping Harry’s arm back to his lap. Harry was slowly composing himself, calm enough to finally level his gaze on Louis and speak with limited breath. 

“That was actually really funny, Lou.”

“Always the tone of surprise,” said Louis, sending Harry and Niall back into laughter while dodging Liam and Zayn’s light punches. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did this movie because they went to the movie premiere. Did they go to any other premieres? Comment any movies they have a connection to as a band!


End file.
